


what's mine is yours

by zor_elluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It's all fluff, hi everyone i know it's been a year, with just a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zor_elluthor/pseuds/zor_elluthor
Summary: Lena and Kara's possessions find a home in each other's home.





	what's mine is yours

**Author's Note:**

> i'm hella rusty but enjoy!

It starts with small things.

Doesn’t it always?

Kara left her lucky pen in Lena’s office one day, the one that Cat Grant had given her before leaving to travel the world, with _For Kara, an amazing reporter_ engraved so small on its side that only Supergirl could find it without searching. Funnily enough, it’s Supergirl that loses the pen and proceeds to message Lena a : ( 

A sad Kara isn’t allowed, even on text, and Lena spends more time than she’s willing to admit turning over couch pillows and searching her kitchen (fridge included), hoping to find it in the two places Kara frequents most in her apartment. It isn’t until very late that night, when Lena is sitting in her home office and reviewing her notebook for a meeting early next day that she finds the pen stuck between the pages, next to a drawing of the two of them in a sailboat and the words _It’s Kara! Hope this makes you smile_.

It does. As does Kara’s reaction when Lena sends a picture of her holding the pen.

_Kara [1:24 AM] AAAAHHHHH you found it thank you thank you!_

_Kara [1:24 AM] And go to sleep!_

_Kara [1:30 AM] <3_

//

Lena can’t find her lipstick.

It’s dumb. She has plenty of others at home and she can have a replacement delivered to her within the hour if she wanted. There was absolutely no reason to sulk over misplacing her favorite dark rouge. Except…

Except Kara was meeting her for lunch in five minutes and she once mentioned it looked stunning on Lena and that she was jealous Lena had found her perfect shade.

(The look in Kara’s eyes when she kept glancing at Lena’s lips however? _Not_ jealousy. 

And if Lena were braver, she would have seen just how lovely the color looked on Kara as well. Even when smudged.)

Lena hears a _thump_ behind her and spins in her chair, her ‘not quite as red’ lips forming an immediate grin when she sees Kara on her balcony with bags of food.

Lena opens the door for her. “Hi!”

“Hey!” Kara says, cape whipping behind her as she walks to the couch and places the food on the table. “I got your favorite.”

“You’re my favorite.”

Kara looks up and smiles the same beautiful smile she always does when Lena says that.

And as always, her eyes fall to Lena’s lips.

There’s a confused look for a brief second and then “Oh! I’ll be right back.”

Kara’s on the balcony and flying away before Lena has time to say anything and she’s back a few seconds later.

“I saw it in my bathroom this morning. I totally meant to bring it.” Kara holds up her hand and Lena sees her lipstick. “I guess you left it when we had brunch?”

It jolts a memory: a slightly drunk Lena sneaking off to the bathroom with the brilliant idea to freshen up her lipstick _mid meal_ , certain Kara would be too tipsy on her own alien drink to wonder why she would do that.

Lena sighs. “Thank you. I was looking for that.”

“Yeah, I noticed you were, um,” Kara clears her throat, “I just remembered.”

Lena turns to put the lipstick in her purse, hiding a smirk.

//

In Lena’s defense, Kara had knowingly left her blue hoodie at the other woman’s apartment.

It was a Friday night and they were having dinner at Lena’s penthouse. Kara was telling her about a Supergirl stake out with Alex the night before, with Lena commenting occasionally. One comment in particular sent red wine right out of Kara’s nose.

“I wasn’t even sure that could happen!” Lena took Kara’s plate from her, laughing herself. “I can put that-” She stops.

All Lena saw was abs.

Kara was taking off her hoodie, tank top getting dragged up with it, and the only thing in Lena’s world that mattered was Kara’s abs.

_Oh_

_Oh wow_

_She’s going to notice me staring_

_Wow_

Lena swallows, resisting the urge to touch even though her fingers (and lips) itched to, instead taking the stained jacket from an apologetic Kara and heading to the laundry room.

A Supergirl emergency pulls Kara away before it’s out of the washer and Kara promises to drop by and get it.

That was five weeks ago. And Lena has worn it twenty times since then.

The first time, it had been a cold night and she was reading on her balcony. And she tried not to think too much of it as she walked right past all of her own jackets and picked up Kara’s blue one. The other nineteen times didn’t even need a flimsy excuse.

It was just so comfortable. So soft and warm and just so _Kara_.

And Kara hadn’t mentioned it, even when she would come over, so Lena just…held onto it until she did. And would sometimes sleep in it.

Lena’s found out one morning at home when she hears a knock on her balcony and, after pausing the “Best Supergirl moments” news segment that’s playing, opens the door without thinking.

“Hi!” Kara says, holding two cups of coffee. “I don’t mean to interrupt, I just passed by that café we- oh, I was wondering where that went!”

Lena’s confused for half a second before-

_Oh_

_I’m wearing it_

_Shit_

The thousand excuses she practiced over and over in case this happened are nowhere to be found and Lena’s sure she’s going to die.

“I-”

“It looks really good on you.” Kara smiles, blue eyes bright as they wander over Lena.

Lena blushes.

“Can I?” Kara gestures inside.

Lena almost jumps to the side. “Of course! Make yourself at home.”

Kara does just that, removing her cape and taking off her boots before relaxing into her spot of the couch.

“So what are you watching?”

Lena wants to die all over again.

(Kara doesn’t ask for the hoodie back.)

//

And it keeps happening.

Kara leaves her cape at Lena’s one night when Lena’s asleep and using it as blanket.

(“I know you don’t get a lot of sleep and you just looked so peaceful.”)

Lena forgets her diamond earrings on Kara’s nightstand after Kara _somehow_ manages to convince her to spend the night instead of calling her driver.

(“Will you stay tonight?”

“Yes.”)

Kara leaves her shoe in the passenger seat of Lena’s car when they’re driving back from an astronomy lecture and Supergirl is needed for a rogue alien.

( _Kara [9:04 PM]: Hey…did I leave something in your car_

_Lena [9:05 PM]: Are you trying to see if I noticed you left your shoe behind?_

_Kara [9:05 PM]: Yeah_ )

More and more, their things just end up at the other’s homes.

//

Lena has few material possessions that she truly cares about. There’s the photo album she has of her and her mother, everything Kara has ever given her or left here, and a book of poetry Lex gifted her on her thirteenth birthday.

Each poem was unique and masterfully done, sad and beautiful and haunting in a way that would go over most adults’, let alone teenagers’, heads.

But Lex had always believed that Lena was capable of bigger and better things. Just like he was.

So her big brother gave the book to her and she cherished every poem and when Lex took the lives of so many people in the name of putting humans first, Lena tucked it away on the far end of her book shelf and couldn’t bear to read it again.

When Kara asks to borrow it, Lena isn’t surprised. Every time she’s over, she marvels over how many books Lena owns and eagerly accepts her offer to borrow a few.

And if anyone can bring happiness to a sad memory, it’s Kara.

It’s only when she says _yes_ and Kara flips open the book and gasps does Lena remember that Lex signed the inside cover.

“Oh, Lena, are you sure?”

Lena walks over to her. “I’m very sure.” Kara still has a concerned look on her face (and the crinkle that Lena will always find adorable) so Lena takes her hand and squeezes it. “It’s meant to be read.”

Kara takes a few seconds to stare at her, searching, then nods.

“But not right now.” Lena says and pulls her to the couch. “We have shows we need to catch up on.”

It’s a week later when Lena enters Kara’s apartment using the key given to her long ago, Kara’s message telling her to let herself in as she’ll probably be in the shower. Lena hears the water running but a surprising absence of singing.

Lena doesn’t get time to wonder why because as she stretches out on the couch, she sees the book of poems on the coffee table.

She takes a deep breath, then another and another, and picks it up.

It’s a strange feeling as she traces the spine with her finger. The book is exactly the same and yet it feels heavier in her hands, as if it too was weighed down by betrayal. She opens it to the first page and see’s Lex’s signature.

Lena quickly flips the page. Instead, she goes to the middle of the book and from memory, finds her favorite poem: a child in a world she doesn’t understand and will never understand her.

She looks down. There are fresh tear drops on the page.

A lot of them.

Lena’s heart breaks.

“ _Kara_.” Lena’s eyes sting. She can’t begin to imagine how Kara must’ve felt reading it but she feels so stupid.

_How did I not remember this poem? Why didn’t I warn her?_

 “Hi.”

Lena jumps, not having heard Kara exit the bathroom. She uselessly closes the book, knowing Kara already saw the page she was on.

Her eyes are red and Lena just needs to hold her.

Kara sniffles, tries to hide it, and quickly gives up. “Could we…could we order in? I don’t really feel like…” Her voice chokes and Lena is off the couch and holding Kara to her in a flash.

“I got you.” Lena kisses her head. “I’m here.”

Kara nods into Lena’s neck and cries.

Later that night, after pizza and an easy movie, Lena plays big spoon to a sleeping Kara, holding her snug around the waist, and realizes of the many things she’s left with Kara, the one thing she’ll never get back is her heart.

//

Lena’s hands shake as she tries to scan her DEO pass for the third time and she swears to any higher power that’s listening that she will hack her way into the DEO if it keeps her outside and away from Kara for one more fucking second-

The little red light turns green and she’s through the doors.

Kara’s okay. Lena knows this. It still won’t matter until she _sees_ her.

(“Hey…so…” Alex’s words over the phone are the first thing Lena hears that morning as she wipes the sleep out of her eyes. The side of the bed next to her is empty and she frowns.

Kara slept over last night and since it’s not even 6 AM, she was probably called away.

“What happened?”

“Look, don’t freak out.”

Lena nearly trips as she scrambles out of bed. “Is Kara okay? Is she alright? _Fuck_ , I’ll be right there-”

Her keys are in her hand and the blood is pounding in her head so loud that she almost doesn’t hear Alex. “Oh my god Lena, what did I just say? Kara’s fine. If I’m telling you that, then you know she is. There was just a rough fight last night and I want her to stay under the sun lamps for a while.”

Lena calms down a little bit but not much.

“She didn’t even want to worry you but she needs a few things of hers. I offered to go to her apartment but she said they’re with you.” She hears Alex unfold a paper. “Um, she needs her laptop, the charger, her fuzzy blanket, her cereal that she leaves there, the book she’s reading, she said you’d know which one, and then some of her comfy clothes she leaves at your place?”

She hears the insinuation in Alex’s voice but she’s too busy gathering Kara’s things to acknowledge it.

“I’m on my way.”)

Lena walks down the halls, bag in hand, taking turn after turn after turn until finally, she’s at the medical wing.

When she sees Kara laying half up in the sunbed, surrounded by golden light, looking a little beat up but smiling when her eyes meet Lena’s, the panic in her chest starts to fade.

“Lena, hi!” Kara says. Alex looks from the corner where she’s working on her tablet and waves.

She returns it and walks over to the bed. “Are you okay?”

Their hands are intertwined as soon as they’re near and Kara pulls her to sit on the bed next to her.

Lena ignores Alex’s raised eyebrow.

“Looks worse than it is. I’m already healing.” Kara shrugs and plays with their fingers as Lena inspects her up close, her free hand dropping the bag and gently cupping Kara’s cheek.

The bruise on Kara’s face is fading right before her eyes and scars that dotted the perfect chin were already the tiniest bit smaller.

“Lena.” She must’ve been staring for too long because Kara _tsks_. “I’m good.” Kara brings their joined hands to her lips and leaves a long kiss on Lena’s fingers. “I swear.”

They’re both too busy relishing the feeling to see Alex’s dropped jaw.

Lena smiles. “I brought you something.”

There’s a laugh. “I’m really sorry! I just needed my laptop to finish an article and since you were already bringing it…” Kara sighs. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to bother you with this.”

“ _Hey_.” Lena’s voice is firm, eyes serious as she stares at a surprised Kara. “This is not a bother. You could _never_ bother me.” She squeezes their hands to emphasize the point. “I always want to know if you’re here. Even if it’s for a stubbed toe.”

Kara giggles through her blush.

“I’m serious.”

“I know.” Kara kisses their hands again. “I’ll tell you. I promise.” There’s a deep sigh in the corner as they gaze into each other’s eyes.

“As I was saying,” Lena takes her hand off Kara’s cheek, ignores the pout, and shuffles through the bag. “It wasn’t on your list but I figured you’d need them.” She holds out Kara’s glasses. “You left them in my bedroom.”

“For fuck’s sake.”

Kara leans forward and Lena puts them on her.

“How do I look?”

Lena makes a decision.

Her lips are on Kara’s for the briefest of moments before she pulls back.

Kara follows and they’re kissing, and then they’re _kissing_ , Lena’s hand tangling in blonde hair and Kara’s thumb tracing her jaw and they only separate for a second to laugh when the door to the room slams shut and then they’re right back to it.

A while later, they’re leaning forehead to forehead, quick breaths intermingling.

“That good, huh?”

//

“You left your underwear at my place.”

“What else is new?”

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's been a full year since i've written anything and i'm very sorry about that! but i do want to start writing again!
> 
> let me know what you thought?


End file.
